That Damn Russian
by SexyPrussian
Summary: RusPrus. Russia captures Prussia and chains him up in his basement.


When Gilbert regained consciousness, he regretted it bitterly. The rush of pain that slowly made its way into his brain made him hope to die. The chains that bound his wrists jingled when he moved, and he made a hiss of pain. He didn't remember what had happened, or who could have kidnapped him, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurred. All he could remember was walking home from Francis' house and he felt something hit his head before he collapsed a few blocks from home. He took a deep breath, kneeling down on the wet ground, realizing only in that moment that his favorite blue uniform was ripped. He groaned and leaned forward, trying to focus his vision.

"Help..." he said, in a barely audible whisper, his voice hoarse, "Someone... Help me."

It was at least around, or close to being midnight when the tall Russian was 'busy' taking care of some business he had to tend to for a while. His main priority was to go down into his basement after he finished his duties to check up one his newly captured prisoner, a.k.a. Gilbert Beilschmidt. The cold eyed male almost giggled at the thought of how easy it was to take and bound him down. A good hit to the head with his trusty water pipe did the trick, then along with some cuffs and chains to top it all of.

Not too much blood had been shed, but just enough to satisfy the sick and sadistic side of the smiling man to keep urges down and out of his mind for a long time. What was he going to do to his new prisoner you may ask? Only time and actions will tell, which is the only logical answer, for now that is.

Oddly and to Ivan's surprise, not much of the crimson dyed blood had stained his long tan trenchcoat, or anything else for that matter. Either way, it wasn't really of much concern.

Ivan opened the thick oakwood door, which ultimately lead down to the basement in which Gilbert was held up in, binded in chains that is. Heavy, thick footsteps could be heard as the Russian made way down the creaky wooden stairway. Ivan soon made it down into the cool concrete basement. His figure stood tall as he walked over to Gilbert, whom was rendered completely helpless, given his current condition.

Violent, ghastly purple eyes met Gilbert's fiery red ones as his gaze darted down to his prisoner.

Gilbert was still trying to understand how he could be in that situation when he heard footsteps coming from the dark. At least, it was for him, due to the fact he wasn't able to see properly.

He recognized Russia in the fuzzy figure he was looking at.

"I-Ivan? What's going on?"

"Hmhm, you've finally awaken, da?"

Gilbert cringed as he heard the Russian's voice, his head still pounding. He was still disoriented and confused as to what was going on. One moment he was with his brother and one of the Italians drinking, and the next he was chained up, bleeding in an unfamiliar room. He moved the chains some as he tried to wrap his head around the matter only to wince at the pain shooting down his arms. He looked up to the Russian and let his vision focus before responding. "What did you do to me?" He choked out some, his voice still raspy. He still had a grudge against the Russian for holding him in his house all those years back. Well... Now he knew why they weren't allowed in his basement...

The taller male looked around the room a bit with his usual 'never seeming to change' smile. "It seems a little dark in here." He said in his happy voice, which just happened to be his usual one. He had be keeping his water pipe in his non dominant hand, as for his free hand, he just casually flicked on a switch, causing a few dull lights to flicker on. The room the two men dwelled in was mildly bloodstained on the floor, and small sprinkles of it on the walls.

All of that was from Prisoners of War he had held up in here to get answers out of them, and on occasion, sadly he would have to beat his prisoners if they didn't cooperate with the large Country.

"Ah, that is much better, da?" Ivan stated rather bluntly, giving Gilbert a closed mouth and closed eyes type of smile.

"You see, I have made you my 'special' little prisoner," the Russian spoke clearly, but paused mid sentence. "Now now, don't strain yourself." He said when Ivan noticed the albino struggling in the chains.

As his vision fully adjusted he watched the Russian's every move. He continued to struggle a bit but soon gave up when the pain shooting down him became almost unbearable. He glanced around the room at the blood stains and splatters everywhere. "Why am I here? What do you mean by special?" He looked down at himself, looking at his ripped and bloodstained clothes.

Ivan nonchalantly paced back and forth, walking in front of Gilbert with his hand behind his back as he gripped his water pipe tightly in his gloved hands. It was almost cruel of how funny the Russian thought Gilbert's useless struggling was, it was horrible, really.

He listen to his new prisoner carefully to make out the choked out words he was slurring in a way that sounded somewhat awkward. He just spun on a heel and faced Gilbert, then he kneeled down next to him with a smirk. "I told you to stop struggling, did I not? Hm?" Ivan said as the smirk widened. He placed his index finger under Gilbert's chin and his thumb until of it lightly as he pulled his head uncomfortably close to his own. "Understand?"

Gilbert watched him pace, a glare never leaving his face. He held his chains tightly as he studied the Russian and the room, trying to get his head together and figure out an escape route. He glanced up to his chains and moved on his knees to put less pressure on his wrists because it hurt so much. He focused his glare back to Ivan as he pulled his head closer. He spit in Ivan's face and growled to him.

A smirk had never been so quickly erased from his expression. The moment Gilbert had spit onto Ivan's face, his eyes went dead and his mouth went straight. A scoff was also earned when he had wiped off the lob of saliva from the side of his cheek with arm of his long coat.

"Understand? Stupid Russian..." Gilbert wasn't going to give up so easily. He was willing to put up a fight. He couldn't die but he sure as hell could still feel pain.

The room easily felt uneasy when his eyes darted back to the white haired male, that heavy aura that always seemed to loom over the Russia could be felt easily as glare-met-glare.

He smirked as the right after he spit and the Russian wiped his cheek. He watched him and his smirk dropped as he felt the Russian's aura clouding the room.

No, he wouldn't punish him for that sly move, but instead he raised his water pipe up into the air little ways and brung it down, smacking it off of the cold cement floor. After that had happened, an ear piercing metallic ringing sound spread out through the closed in space.

"Ah, if I was you, I wouldn't be pulling the shenanigans like that again, unless you would like to be punished.~"

He jumped causing the chains to dig in deeper as the pipe hit the ground, the ringing hitting him hard, stabbing his already throbbing head again. "Oi!" He clenched his eyes shut tight and listened as he spoke, nodding his head slowly in response.

The Russian gripped his pipe with a free hand to stop the wretched ringing sound, muffling it off as it slowly faded away, causing the room to become silent once again. A cherish able smile reformed on his face when the expression Gilbert made when the ringing was still in progress gave him a sense of control and a twisted kind of happiness for the smiling Country.

"As I said before, you understand, da?" He asked again even when he received a head shake from the suffering Prussian.

He opened his eyes again as the ringing stopped, rubbing his ears against his shoulder some to try and relieve some of the itchiness. He looked back up to Ivan and nodded again, replying behind clenched teeth. "Ja. I understand." He glared to him and sat up on his heels. "What am I here for? Is this some kind of sick kinky thing?" He made a face and looked up to him.

Only a quiet giggle had be earned from the sadistic minded male. He smiled back down at his Prisoner, narrowing his eyes to make himself appear much more intimidating that he already was.

He placed a foot up against Gilbert's chest and slowly pushed him down onto his back, licking his lips as he did so.

"Hm~ unless you want it to be." He said in a lustful tone, his voice sounding a bit lower pitched though. The taller male moved his foot downward at a slow pace as well, placing it in between the chained up male's legs, pushing down very lightly when he did.

He heard the Russian giggle and his eyes snapped up the violet ones gazing down at him. His eyes widened as they moved down to watch Ivan's leg lift up and press his foot to his chest. He was too afraid to protest to the Russian's actions but closed his eyes as he laid on his back, shaking his head slowly, gasping lightly as he felt the foot move down. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down, biting his lip some so he wouldn't give the Russian any satisfaction of hearing him.

Even though the room was lit up by some light, Ivan's eyes mysteriously seemed to give off some sort of eerie violet shades glow. A corner of his mouth quirked up into a rather obnoxious, yet lust filled smirk as his eyes remained locked onto his 'target' seeming to never leave the Prussian's instense crimson red eyes.

Ivan got a rather large amount of pleasure just from seeing Gilbert's facial expressions as the Russian tease the other's 'vital' regions. Although; he wanted to get more than muffled whimpers and a priceless face out of him.

So Ivan move his foot around some more, but not too roughly, just enough.

He was letting out small gasps here and there until the Russian started rubbing him rougher. He couldn't help to let small moans out, trying to keep his sounds to an absolute minimum, hating how much power Ivan had over him. He lifted his hips lightly to gain more friction before realising and slamming his hips back down, trying to keep still as best he could but failing. He knew how this was going to end for him, he just wasn't one big on giving up.

A few more minutes of this and Gilbert couldn't hold back anymore. He allowed his hips up and into his foot, letting out long moans. He was not the begging type. He didn't want to have to resort to it but his pants were becoming so tight and uncomfortable. He panted some and opened one eye, watching and hating the smug smirk Ivan had plastered on his face. His taunting remarks were irritating but he wasn't able to think straight as his mind was fogging with lust. His eyes were becoming glazed over and his heart beat faster. "Ahh~ Stop fucking teasing and ahn~ do me already~!" He growled at first but it soon sounded needy and helpless.

The taller male licks his lips seductively as he savours every single one of the binded up male's low, breathy moans.

"Ah, you've finally given in, da? Good..~" he said, sounding way too satisfied with himself. A developing tightness in his pants was also forming, why wouldn't one? Given the current situation, anyway..

Ivan removes his foot from in between Gilbert's legs, staring down at him with the most lust ridden face. The taller male begins to remove his tan coloured trenchcoat, discarding it to the floor afterwards, then he removed his dark brown leather gloves, throwing them on top of his coat. Ivan kneels down beside Gilbert, then pulls him up slightly by his uniform's jacket. He moves his mouth near the other's ear, "But first you'll have to slick it up..~" he whispers into his prisoner's ear, followed by his smirk.

Gilbert shivered some as he was whispered to, nodding some. "M-Maybe if you unchained me, we could get into a better position, s-sir?" He decided to play along, hoping the Russian would take it a little more easier on him. Everytime he moved, the chains would dig into him. He bit his lip lightly and turned slightly, moving his knee up against Ivan's clothed member.

Ivan didn't think too much of Gilbert's request when he had asked it, so he followed through with it and fished a small silver coloured key out of his pants pocket. The straining against his pants was a lot more noticeable now then it was before, and the knee that was up against his hardening member wasn't doing anything but bringing a pink colour to his cheeks, almost edging him on to moan. No way in hell was he going to do that until things got a little more, as one would say..intimate.

One by one Ivan unlocked the metal cuffs that were around the Prussian's wrists, metal clanking sounds hitting the floor, one followed after another.

Once his hands were free he rubbed his wrists. He looked up and grabbed Ivans shirt, pulling him down and kissing him roughly before breaking it and sitting back up on his knees. When their lips made contact, Ivan pushed himself onto Gilbert and kissed him back, only for it to have ended to of what had seemed to quickly. What did it matter anyway?

"Don't think anything of this Russian. I just need release and you're the only one here to provide me with it..~"

"..Da, you the one who is so needy, hmhm.~"Ivan whispered against his neck, his warm breath heating the other's skin pleasantly.

Gilbert shivered and let go of the shirt and moved his hands down his chest to his pants, undoing his belt buckle and whipping the belt off quickly, tossing it to the side with the rest of Ivans clothes before he undid his pants and pushed his boxers down, looking at his large member. Ivan just watched as Gilbert's hands moved and worked to undo to belt buckle rather quickly, then turning his head when the Prussian had tossed it aside and out of the way. When the clothing had been removed he could just feel the tension from the straining of the clothing fade away quickly.

"Oh mein gott..." Gilbert's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard before leaning down and licking up his length, pumping slowly.

The smirk returned upon his lips when he had heard Gilbert quiet comment, his trail of thought being interrupted by a moan that had escaped from the back of his throat unwantingly, and ultimately completely on accident because of the sudden attention to his aching member.

Gilbert smirked as he heard Ivan, licking around the tip slowly before he wrapped his lips around the tip and moved down slowly, relaxing his throat as he moved as far as he could, pumping what he couldn't fit, which was a lot... He bobbed his head and ran his tongue over the sensitive underside, looking up to him and watching him as he started to suck him off.

Ivan couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip to soften any sound that would potentially find a way to slip past his lips. He found that it was going to be a lot harder than he though it was going to be, damn, it's like Gilbert was a natural at this. It was hell trying to keep his moans quiet, not wanting to show any form of weakness, literally. When it got to the point that Gilbert was sucking him off, Ivan placed a hand on the Prussian's head, moving some of his hair out of the way as a sly smirk found its way onto his face once again, a low octave moan slipping out.

Gilbert smirked around him, humming to cause vibrations to run through him. Every once in a while a moan would occasionally find a way to slip out of Ivan's mouth, even when he had been biting down on his lip. Gilbert felt him move his hair and closed his eyes, moving his head faster before soon pulling off of him and gasping for air soon after practically gagging himself. Ivan threw his head back, but only tilting it back slightly when the other male had begun to pick up the pace, but it seemed like it ended as quickly as it started.

"I think its slick enough, ja?" The Russian just simply nodded, his cheeks being dusted a light rosy red colour. "Da, it's good enough." He said, his voice sounding a bit airy.

Gil wiped some spit from the corner of his mouth and quickly undid his belt and pants, kicking off his boots and pushing his pants and boxers off, giving a breathy moan as his member was no longer confined and the air hit it.

Ivan watched as the other began to undress, just to make sure he didn't try to do anything stupid. The violet eyed male moved so he was somewhat behind Gilbert, after that he tilted the other's head back very slightly with one hand and brought his other one up to the Prussian's mouth.

"Suck, unless you would like it to hurt when I put it in, hm?"

"Ja, sir..~" He kicked his pants off all the way before taking the Russians hand into his own and licking three fingers up to their fingertips slowly before putting his lips around them and licking them, sucking his fingers erotically and moaning around them as he pumped his length, giving Ivan a small show.

"Good boy..~" he mumbled into Gilbert's ear, sounding seductive when he did. Afterwards, Ivan nibbled on the other's neck, leaving little love bites behind. He stopped after what seemed to be only a few seconds when he noticed that Gilbert was getting himself off, so Ivan just grabbed onto the other's wrist with a free hand and pulled his hand away from the Prussian's hard member, bringing Gilbert's arm behind his back in some sort of arm lock.

"Now, who gave you permission to do that, hmhm~ certainly not me, da?" Ivan spoke quietly into Gilbert's ear once again, licking up the side of it afterwards when he finished speaking. Gil shivered as Ivan whispered into his ear, whining around the Russians fingers, struggling some as his hand was brought behind him.

The Russian let go of Gilbert's arm as well, but only place his hand around the albino's throbbing member, rubbing the tip teasingly and slowly.

He felt Ivan let go of his arm and moaned around the fingers before dropping him from his mouth. "I can't... N-No teasing, bitte..?" He moved his hips up some and leaned back against Ivan as he spread his legs slowly, his hands shakily moving up his own chest.

Ivan just simply ignored Gilbert's stutter request for him to stop the painfully pleasurable teasing, he moved his thumb in small circular motions, all because he just enjoyed the sound of him begging, it was like music to his ears. Plus, he just liked the overall sensation of being in control, or as some people would say 'large and in charge'.

After about a minute had passed, Ivan began to tease Gilbert some more by rubbing a lubed-up finger against his ass, slowly pushing it inside of him when he did.

He moaned out, almost whining his name before slapping a hand over his mouth. He was losing it to all the teasing. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He bit his lip and moved his hips up, gasping as he pushed a finger in. He panted lightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

He moved his finger a little deeper into Gilbert, not even bothering to be slow or gentle about it, he would do just about anything to keep the Prussian as submissive as possible. It was great seeing him not so high and mighty as the albino always was. It was Ivan's turn to have things go his way. He pushed a second finger in when he felt that he loosened him up a good amount, scissoring them a little bit when he did.

He raised his hips up and bit down on his hand hard, shifting uncomfortably as he got used to the feeling of Ivan's fingers. "Bitte..." He put his hand over Ivan's, making him move faster on his length, or trying to at least. "N-No more teasing..." He panted out, his hips bucking up some. He started mumbling profanities in German, directing them toward the Russian as he let go of him.

A low sounding chuckle could be heard coming from the muscular Russian, although; it was quiet. Before he actually followed through with the request, he pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. His deep coloured purple eyes met the Prussian's intense red ones as Gilbert looked back to him, a small smirk forming on his face.

A lick of his lips was earned when Gilbert panted out messily, his face looked very flushed from all of the foreplay and he looked like as if he could not stand it any longer, which the Russian notice to quickly, Gilbert whining as he removed his fingers. He looked up to the Russian, his hands shaking slightly as he brought them up to his flushed face. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and gripped his hair lightly.

"You look like such a mess right now.~" he purred out, gripping the Prussian's ass firmly with his hands.

He gasped as Ivan groped him and dropped his hands, looking up to him and and glaring at him half heartedly as he commented on his flushed and sloppy appearance. "I-It's y-your fucking fault. You t-tease too much.." He replied airily.

"Da, I know. Hmhm...~" he said rather bluntly, given the current situation the two men were in. "You look cute though, and helpless.~ " he stated, his voice sounding soft and serene. The few seconds of peace was soon broken when the taller male forced Gilbert onto his hands and knees almost completely unexpectedly. "N-Not cute... AwesOME-" He gasped as he was moved.

Ivan bit down on his bottom lip as he positioned himself, grabbing Gilberts hips in the process he began to grind his hard member against his ass in a somewhat slow pace, the smirk on his face widening a bit.

His hands and legs were already shaky from the teasing and previous torture the Russian put him through causing the position to be little difficult for him. He looked back at Ivan and bit his lip, biting harder as he started to grind into him, moaning as he blushed and looked down, trying to keep his balance as he moved his hips back into him.

"Mmnn..~" He moaned out, his grip tightening on Gilbert's hips. He pulled back a little, only to let go of one of his hips, the he gave his ass a smack. "I bet you like that, Hm?" The sadistic male asked with an erotic tone to his voice.

He yelped slightly as Ivan smacked his ass, moaning out afterward and reaching his hands back, gripping onto Ivan's larger ones.

Not even bothering to wait any longer, the Russian lined himself up with Gilbert's entrance, then slowly pushed his member inside of him, panting quietly as the tightness of his insides squeezed at him in all the right ways, causing Ivan to moan out.

He groaned as he felt Ivan push into him, filling him up all the way. He immediately dug his nails into Ivan's hands and panted out. "T-Too big..." He moved his hips slightly as he tried to get used to the large member that had just penetrated him, deeper and larger than he had remembered. It had been so long since Gilbert had been in this position with the Russian.

"A-ah..You're so tight-" Ivan spoke through clenched teeth as he allowed Gilbert to adjust to his..rather large size for a bit. It was almost torture, since it felt so damn great to the Russian.

"N-No shit! It's been y-years!"

Ivan just slowly moved his hips back and forth, trying to at least get something out of all this before he would proceed. He leaned downward little ways, outstretching one of his hands to jerk off the albino as he adjusted.

He reached back and pressed a hand to Ivan's stomach, clenching his eyes shut tight, slowly getting used to the feeling as the pain started to fade slowly, still painful but better than before. He moaned and moved his hips a little. "M-Move..~" He gripped Ivan's forearm hard, groaning as he pressed back into him, resting his head on the ground.

Ivan sucked in a breath, exhaling it slowly and quietly as he awaited for the other to finished adjusting. When the time did come that Gilbert was finally ready, he didn't hesitate at all to get things going. Pulling back little ways, Ivan semi-quickly thrusted into the red eyed male, not being able to hold himself back anymore, since just the tightness and the contracting of his insides was driving him crazy.

Ivan moved his hands back onto Gilbert's hips, firmly grabbing onto them as he began to develop a slow pace at first, but gradually began thrust faster as the seconds past. The only thing that could be heard from the Russian was muffled sounding moans, since he was biting down on his bottom lip to reduce that as much as he could.

Gilbert couldn't hold back his moans, moving his hips along with the Russian. He gasped as Ivan pulled out and flipped him onto his back, eyes widening some and groaning as he thrusted back in deeply. Gil wrapped his legs around him tight, pushing him deeper and arching his back, running his hands up his own chest and moving one down to touch himself at the same pace as Ivan's movements. He watched Ivan move in and out of him, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes, his moans getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Just looking or even quick glances at Gilbert's face was such a turn on, the facial expressions he was making had an extremely erotic sensations to them, rendering almost impossible to not want to fuck the voice out of him. Ivan leaned forward a bit, putting his head into the crook of the Prussian's neck, nipping at it somewhat roughly, then tracing over the faint bite marks with the tip of his tongue softly and slowly. "..You make really cute noises..~" Ivan whispered into Gilbert's ear as he moved his head upward slightly.

Gilbert tilted his head moaning into the Russians ear. He groaned as he whispered to him and flushed darker. "Shut u-up! N-Not cute~"

The Russian then began to start thrusting again, but a little more roughly than he previously had been. Ivan grabbed ahold of Gilbert's wristed and pinned them down to the floor. As he continued to thrust into the Prussian, he tried to make it as pleasurable as he could, but at the same time making it decently rough to have a little more fun with him. Prussia moaned loudly as Ivan started moving rougher, groaning loudly and struggling with his wrists as they were pinned, not really doing much considering how much stronger the Russian was.

Thick sounding moans creeped past Ivan's lips when he thrusted harder, not even caring if the Prussian heard them or not anymore.

"Oh fuck!" Gilbert moaned out as his prostate was hit, bucking his hips up harshly and clenching hard around Ivan, panting hard. "Th-There!..~"

"You know.." Ivan panted out, thrusting a few times, "my intention this..A-ah~ this entire time-" he paused for a few seconds to catch his breath, "..was to make you mine." The Russian said, his voice a bit breathy and shaky as he spoke. He moved his head in an upward direction, nipping at the base of Gilbert's neck once again.

"To claim your body..Mnn..~" Ivan said, his voice sounding unusually soft and sincere. He grasped the other's wrists a little tighter, wrapping his fingers around them when he did. The Russian leaned his head up some more, "..To make you become one." He whispered, almost inaudibly, his voice being cut off by a low moan.

He listened to him, feeling his stomach drop as if he were on some sort of roller coaster. He couldn't believe how different the Russian sounded.

And again, he leaned forward, slowly closing the space between their lips. Ivan pulled away a little bit, only to thrust back into Gilbert, hitting his prostate somewhat roughly. The violet eyed male began to pant lightly as he began to pick up the pace a little more. Gil's eyes widened in the kiss but he kissed back, whining slightly when he pulled away, not wanting it to end. He felt Ivan's breath against his lips and flushed darkly, not understanding the new feelings he felt from Ivan's words, all his words running through his head as he threw his head back and moaned out loudly as he felt his speed increase, his hips moving with him as his prostate was hit, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He opened his watery eyes and watched the man above his, panting hard as his hands scratched at the floor beneath him.

"In order to do so..I had to-" Ivan paused for a few moments as he let go of Gilbert's wrists and placed his hands on cool floor, putting them on both sides of the crimson eyed male. "..take you by force, chain you up down here so I could make you mine...~" Ivan shut his eyes, his breath hitching as he could feel that he would come to a climax soon.

The Russian bit down on his bottom lip, burying his face into his scarf slightly as a light colour of blush darkened across his cheeks. Ivan continued to thrust into and out of Gilbert, going in as deep as he possibly could, a mixture of the two's moans filling up the small empty space of the basement.

Gil's face was a deep shade of red. He lifted his arms and put them around Ivan's neck, moaning to him, letting his fingers move to his hair and gripping some as he looked up to him and pulled him down closer to him, locking his legs around tighter. He couldn't hold back anymore, the pleasure becoming too much. He moaned out, letting his name slip past his lips loudly as he came, tightening around Ivan as he did and shuddering hard.

Ivan moaned out, panting slightly as he continued to roughly thrust into Gilbert, noticing that the crimson eyed male had just came, he himself was extremely close to a climax.

The Russian leaned back down towards Gilbert, kissing him rather passionately, his tongue twirling around the other male's hungrily as his body was overcome with pure lust and the desire to make Gilbert Ivan's, and Ivan's only. The kiss was sloppy when returned, still recovering some from his climax and focusing on Ivan still roughly thrusting into him. Ivan pulled little ways away from the heated kiss, practically moaning into the Prussian's warm, wet mouth as he did so.

Giving a few more thrusts, he half moaned out and panted as he tried to speak, "Ah~! I-I'm going to-", is which was all he managed to say before the violet eyed male came into Gilbert, opening his mouth to let a loud moan out, along with a stuttered version of the Prussian's name. He panted heavily, slowly pulling out of Gilbert, a slightly quiet, breathy groan flowing past his lips when he did.

Gil gripped the Russians hair harder and nipped at his lips, licking them as he pulled back some, panting against his mouth and arching his back as he came inside him, letting go of him and shivering as he pulled out. A small line of drool was coming from the corner of his mouth, his hair in his eyes, a panting and sloppy mess as he laid on the floor.

After about a minute had passed by, the tall Russian leaned his body downward, wrapping his arms around the albino Prussian gently, pulling him up into a hug. He could care less if Gilbert looked like a big mess right now. He made the red eyed male his, and that's all he wanted. Ivan pulled away from the hug somewhat, but kept his arms around Gilbert's waistline. He smiled at him, raising one of his hands, he wiped away the thin line of drool from the corner of the Prussian's mouth.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that, hmhm.~" he said, the smile still stuck on his face. "...I just really wanted you." Ivan whispered happily, planting soft kisses Gilbert's neck, moving up to his jawline, the Prussian blushing darkly. "I... N-Nein!" He pushed Ivan back some, tears forming in his eyes. The Russian pulled him back and Gilbert squirmed in his grasp. "I can't!" He looked away from him. "I spent all those years trying to forget! You used me to get off und that was it!"

"Gilbert... Ya lyublyu tebya..."

"Nein... Nein..." Gilbert put his hands over his eyes. "It's a lie... It's a lie..."

Ivan kept repeating himself, moving Gilbert's hands and kissing his face all over. "I'm not lying... Moi podsolnukh... Please, believe me.. I've loved you for a very long time..."

"I c-can't.. Not after all the lies from before..." He looked away, his face heating up from both embarrassment and anger.

"Then let me prove it, da? I promise I won't hurt you ever again..."

Gilbert looked back to him, looking into Ivan's sincere gaze. He stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing softly and tentatively relaxing in his hold. "I... I want to trust you... I really do.. But I don't think I can..."

"Gilbert... Let me try.. Ich liebe dich." Gilbert blushed as he heard Ivan speak his own language, nodding slowly.

"If you lie again... I'll never... Ever forgive you."

Ivan smiled softly and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately, slowly breaking it. "Spasibo... I promise..I'll fix it... " he kissed his neck softly and nuzzled it.

Sorry for the horrible google translations haha

Moi podsolnukh: My sunflower

Spasibo: Thank you


End file.
